


Triplets

by NightOfTheLand



Series: Helping Hand [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha John Deacon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Roger Taylor, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Brian May, Triplets, graphic depictions of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand
Summary: The birth of the triplets will change their lives forever.





	Triplets

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING AT BOTTOM 
> 
> So this is purely a self indulgent doc centered around the birth of Brian and John’s triplets. That’s it, that’s the fic. Just Brian giving birth. I’d done so much research for the chapter in Lend a Helping Hand that I didn’t want it to go to waste, so you get this. Enjoy..

“I’ll cut your dick off, I swear to god John Richard Deacon if you come near me with it again!” Brian’s voice was bordering on hysterical as he screamed through the pain of his contractions and labor and John rubbed a soothing hand in the circles over Brian’s bare back, perched on the bed where Brian was bent over, ass in the air as he shifted his hips side to side to try to fight the pain that threatened to overwhelm him. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, dear,” John replied drily, this not being the first time his mate had threatened to dismember him today, his hand never stopping its soothing motions. 

The Omega let out a sob and buckled forward his knees bent so he was half squatting, sweat gleaming on his flushed skin. John had tried to tie the errant curls back but some had escaped with Brian’s movements. “It hurts, John,” he whimpered, leaning forward to press his forehead to the side of the hospital bed. 

“I know, Bri, I know,” John spoke soothingly, hand never stopping, “But you’re doing so well, just a little bit to go and Doctor Michaels will be in soon to check and see just how far you’ve come.” 

Brian let out a pained sob but nodded and he moved to struggle back to standing and John moved to help him, holding his laboring mate close. Brian turned in his arms and pressed his face into John’s neck and inhaled deeply, before crying out as another wave of pain coursed through him. John tightened his hold on his struggling mate and whispered words of comfort to him as much as he could. 

Manhandling his mate as much as he did felt awful but he knew Bri needed to lay down for a minute to catch his breath and maybe try to get some rest. He crawled onto the bed with him, holding the whimpering Omega close, not caring if he got his clothes dirty, wanting to be there with his mate, the love of his life, as he struggled to bring their triplets into the world. 

“I love you, John,” Brian whispered through his harsh breathing, pressing his red tear and snot covered face back into the crook of John’s neck. 

“I love you so much, Brian, my perfect mate,” John whispered back, stroking a hand through matted curls. 

Brian let out a sad little noise as he tried to curl in on himself, clutching at his mate’s hand as more pain washed over him, and John held him as close as he could. He cooed sweetly at his laboring mate, closing his eyes as his Omega whimpered again, wishing he could take this pain from him. 

They lay like that for several minutes before a gentle knock sounded and the good Doctor entered the room. She was smiling sweetly at them as she approached. “How are we doing, Mr. May?” She asked softly, to which Brian just groaned and pressed his face into John’s shoulder. 

She merely nodded in understanding and gave John a small encouraging smile. “Can you shift around so we can take a look and see how far along you are?” She asked just as softly. 

John whispered the doctor’s question into Brian’s matter hair, pressing a kiss to the side of his mate’s face, helping the Omega on to his hands as knees as he moaned in pain as his whole body shook with the force of his contractions. 

Doctor Michaels was quick with her work, gloves snapped over hand hands as she as gently as she could pressed the speculum into Brian’s leaking hole. She cooed at the Omega as he whimpered in pain as the speculum stretched him just enough so she could take a look and she made a happy noise. “Mr. May, not far to go! Only one more centimeter to go,” she said happily, again gently removing the speculum and her own fingers, beaming at John, before turning serious.“I’ll ask you again, Brian, are you sure you don’t want anything for the pain, or to have a C-section, we’ve talked about the risks of natural birth with multiples.” 

Brian shook his head emphatically. “No, need to do this,” he moaned through his pain, still on his hands and knees, rocking back and forth through his pain.

Doctor Michaels nodded in understanding, eyes worried for her patient. “If he starts trying to push call for us at once,” she left instructions with John before she left the room again with a sweet smile. 

“Hear that baby? Not long now, you’re almost there,” John whispered into Brian’s hair, pressing more kisses to the side of his mate’s head, knowing better than to try to convince the Omega he should get an epidural or even that he should consider a C-section.

Brian let out a noise like a wounded animal and shoved himself away from John and clamoured off the bed as best he could before he resumed his pacing. John sighed as he watched his naked mate pacing like a wounded caged animal, face twisted in pain. 

John watched him helplessly as he paced and snarled and swore and cried for the better part of an hour. He could tell the Omega was growing exhausted and he tried to get the poor man to rest. Brian just snarled at him before coming over to the bed resting his palms flat on the thin mattress, swaying his hips back and forth through the pain as he propped himself against the mattress with his shaking arms. 

“I can’t do this,” Brian croaked out, voice hoarse with all the noise he had been making against the pain, “John, I, I can’t. I can’t.” He was sobbing now, repeating the words “I can’t” over and over again, leaning forward to rest his head against his folded arms. 

John was by his side in a second. “Yes you can baby, you can do anything, and they’re almost here, they’re so close to being here, and I know it hurts, but just a little longer and you can hold them,” John pulled his sweat soaked naked Omega to him, not caring that he was getting his clothes covered in whatever fluids were on the other man’s body. Brian turned his face into John’s neck, pressing his snotty nose right against the mating mark and he took a deep breath, inhaling John’s scent and John returned the favor, scenting his Omega ignoring the smell of blood and slick and sweat and tears, focusing on the sweet smell of his mate and their babies. 

They stood wrapped up in each other until Brian whimpered and then cried out in pain. “I need to push,” he panted against John’s neck, “I, I need to, oh fuck.” Brian shoved himself away from John and returned to his position leaning over the bed, more fluid leaking down his thighs now. 

John felt a moment of panic before he sprung into action, racing for the door, shouting for the nurse, the doctor anyone. It was chaos as the room was swamped with people, Brian crawled onto the bed on his hands and knees, trying to bear down to push the babies from him. John sat in the side of the bed, holding his whining whimpering mate as close as he could with him trying to push. 

The Omega screamed and cried as he bore down with each contraction now, blood and other fluid leaking from his hole and down his thighs and in that moment John had never thought his mate as beautiful as he was struggling to bring the life of their precious triplets into the world. John watched in awe as the first one crowned, their head covered in dark hair, Brian screaming and clutching at John as he pushed and pushed and the baby’s body entered the world, followed by a wail. 

Brian sobbed as he fell against John, the Alpha wrapping his mate in his arms, whispering at how well he was doing, their son was in the world, could he hear him? Just a little longer and he could hold him. Brain’s body tensed and he cried and pushed and pushed and pushed and screamed and for forty minutes he whimpered and sobbed and then the top of a second head appeared. Dark like the first one, and John knew it must be the other boy. 

“A few more pushes, Bri, he’s almost here,” John cooed at his mate, feeling his own eyes tear up and he watched as his amazing mate pushed and screamed and after a few more minutes of both John and Dr. Michaels cheering Brian along the sound of their son’s screams filled the air.

Brain collapsed against John, all his strength gone, and he sobbed as his body shook, one more baby to deliver. “You’re doing so well, Brian, god so good,” John cooed, stroking a hand through sweat soaked hair, holding the trembling Omega close. Brian was just whimpering softly now, not even having the strength to cry. 

John met Dr. Michaels’ eye and the doctor looked concerned. “Brian, I need you to listen to me, okay, your little girl, she’s coming out breech,” she said, her voice calm despite the news she was delivery, “We can go in and do the C-section or you can try to deliver her, but there might be complications where we have to do the C-section anyway. Brian, what do you want to do?” 

The Omega sobbed against John, his naked sweat soaked body shaking. “No surgery,” he moaned, pressing his face against John’s chest, his words slurred from his exhaustion. 

Dr. Michaels and John exchanged looked but John just nodded, he trusted his Omega’s judgment. “Okay,” the doctor said simply, looking from John to Brian, “Okay.” 

John watched and felt helpless once more as his Omega whimpered and moaned as he rocked back and forth on his hands and knees, more fluid spilling from him as he pushed and pushed. “I can’t,” he sobbed, falling face first against John who wrapped his arms around him. 

“Yes you can, baby, you’ve come this far, and we’re all so excited to meet her,” John said softly, running his hands up and down Brian’s sweaty back, “Besides, she’s gotta come to keep her brothers in line, right?” 

Brian huffed out a pained little laughed that devolved into a sob of pain as he rocked back, moaning low and long and full of pain. John held his mate as close as he could, cooing at him softly and trying to offer what comfort he could give him. Almost two hours passed before their daughter’s pale bum began to push through and Brian just kept uttering these little whimpers with each push. Both John and Dr. Michaels and the nurses who were there to assist were encouraging the Omega, keep going keep pushing she’s almost here. 

John could feel his heart both breaking and swelling with affection at each of his mate’s whimpers. He watched in awe, it never ceased to fill him with amazement no matter how many times he would see it, as the tiny body of his daughter was pushed from his mate, the Omega screaming as he pushed one more time, pushing himself up into a half kneeling position, John’s and Dr. Michaels’ hands supporting him, and their daughter slipped from his body with a gush of fluid. 

Brian collapsed back against John as the cord was cut and a cry filled the air and Dr. Michaels moved to attend to Brian. The Omega was sobbing against John who was holding him close. He kept sobbing as he delivered the placenta and he was helped onto his back, all three of his babies placed on his naked chest. John felt himself crying as he reached around to help an exhausted Brian hold their babies to him. 

After 27 hours of labor they welcomed their triplets to the world: Thomas Harold Deacon-May, Michael Arthur Deacon-May, and Roxanne Marie Deacon-May. 

The next morning, after a solid 12 hours of sleep and a worried filled feeding, Roger appeared with six year old Evelyn who was so excited to hold her baby sister. (She was indifferent about her two new brothers.) She climbed up on the bed with a recovering Brain and cuddled up next to him, her head on his shoulder as she carefully held her newborn sister with Roger’s help, and Brain held the two boys to his chest, and John felt his heart swell with happiness and love as he watched his newly expanded family. A careful hand took his and he looked down into the shining eyes of his mate. 

“I love you,” he said softly, squeezing Brian’s finger. 

Brian smiled back at him tiredly, “I love you more.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> TW: graphic depictions of child birth
> 
> So anyway, glad you read, hoped you liked, will be posting a new multi chapter fic about the Maylor baby starting soon!


End file.
